The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fluid tube such as that commonly used in respiratory care or in an anesthesia environment.
Anesthetic and respirator breathing devices commonly include a breathing circuit to direct gas flow to and away from the patient. At least one tube connects the anesthesia or respiratory device to either the patient face mask or the endo-tracheal tube at the patient end. Tubes of varying length and diameter are used to achieve specific flow resistance.
One problem with conventional respiratory tubing is that health care providers must stock a supply of tubes in multiple diameters to treat a spectrum of patients and conditions. Supplying tubes in multiple diameters also results in excess part numbers, crowded and cluttered hospital rooms, and an increased cost.